


Hands

by morningstar999



Series: Exploring the ways of our love [3]
Category: Titanfall, Titanfall (Video Games), titanfall2
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: Another one-shot thing continuing the exploring the ways of our love series.Put this into two chapters as the first bit turned out not porny at all but character development (its not long but still).so skip the first chapter if you just want smut.This is fine to read as a stand-alone thing, but id recommends reading the other ones if you haven't yet.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack rested back up against BTs giant hand. Taking a large swig of his water and wiping his brow.

"you performed admirably today pilot." BT rumbled pleased that today's Mission had gone smoothly.  
"well yeah I'd say I couldn't have done it without ya buddy but for the first time, in a long while, you were stuck behind doing nothing and I was the one that had to go in alone in an’ grab the data drive before the facility blew." Jack grinned cheekily; "might not need you in future missions, one man army me."  
BT gave a sound akin to a huff. Jack wasn’t normally the cocky type but he seemed bolder lately since they started their relationship.   
"If I hadn't pinged you the map and data locations you wouldn't have got it in time..."  
Jack laughed "I'm just pulling your leg BT couldn't do anything on the battlefield without you."  
BT looked down at the worn out man closely. "pulling my leg?... Is that another one of your phrases, rather than literally?"  
Jack took another swig of his drink; "yeah you got it, just means I'm joking with you, buddy."  
BT ever so carefully moved his free hand down and extended a giant finger and brushed Jacks hair away from his eyes. BT'S optic was a brighter light blue than normal as he studied his pilot once more.   
"Humans never cease to interest me and the strange cultural aspect and mannerisms they use. Even if a lot of them are either illogical or unnecessary."

Jack looked up at BT admiring the fact his titan was becoming more and more human in how he responded and clearly felt, and his heart skipped a little.  
"Well BT just cus some of the stuff we do or say seems illogical does not mean it's unnecessary. There are hundreds of different cultures and types of people out there and the stuff I come out with would also make no sense to them. We are influenced a lot by who we spend time with and the social circles we form. Just like titans seem to be influenced in how they behave and talk depending on their pilot... "  
"well, I am most certainly influenced by you, Jack." BT rumbled thinking. "You have opened me up to a whole range of experiences and emotions that I still barely understand."  
Jack smiled "Even humans struggle to understand them.."  
"Aren't emotions illogical?" BT asked suddenly; "Survival of a species depends merely on absorbing nutrients, defending themselves and living long enough to procreate and create the next generation."  
"Well to put it simply yeah, and that's what most animals do, though some have basic emotional capabilities... But humans evolved to be more than that. We need emotions and connections with others to truly exist. We do more than just live or survive, we love and care and question and explore and do all the wonderful things we do. It may be a little illogical to be this way but what would the point be if we were here simply to just exist? " Jack explained with a kind enthusiastically.   
BT paused processing what had just been said.  
"So that is the meaning of life? Or at least inelegant life? To be illogical and flawed but both beautifully strange, free thinking and.....you?"  
Jack struggled to respond had become another really complex conversation.  
"Well no one really knows the true meaning of life and existence, that's why religions still exist...some people hope that something, created us and will give them answers to stuff like that whilst others put their faith in science and believe that we will be able to find out the answers ourselves. Some also think we just are because we are and there is no answer."

"what do you think pilot?" BT asked still watching Cooper carefully.  
"well eehhh I'm more a science man myself there might be a God that started it all but honestly I think we are on our own in terms of that at least." Jack shrugged "I'm so busy with the here and now I don't think much on philosophy overall. What matters to me is what we can do to help end this war. That and you of course."  
BT made an amused sound.  
"A human having feelings for a giant robot another illogical thing."  
Jack chuckled and extended his arms BT put forward his finger and jack kissed it lightly before hugging the cold metal. "well what can I say I was never a normal kid."  
"I suppose I am just as bad." BT replied still sounding amused. "when you retire you will still keep me right?"  
Jack laughed; "If I live to be that old we will retire together."  
"Don't ever say that pilot." BT rumbled sternly "I won't ever let you die. If you did... I would not be able to function without you... it was bad enough losing Captain Lastmosa"

Jack looked up at BT softly. "You really are something else BT, don't worry I don't plan on leaving you." suddenly feeling more worn out Jack leaned harder against the finger he was still holding. BT picked him up and placed jack carefully into the cockpit. "Take a good long rest pilot, we are safe here for a while and we can travel back to our collection point, and join the rest of the SRS in roughly 6 hours."  
Jack nodded settling down in the chair "Wake me up in an hour or so.... Love you." he replied softly.  
"I love you too Jack. Rest well."


	2. Chapter 2

BT gently called Jacks name but Jack practically jumped out of the chair and crashed his head into the roof of the cockpit, He yelped, grabbed his head where it hurt and looked around, slightly panicked. He soon realized he was safe inside the cockpit, and started to calm down.

“Sorry Pilot you told me to wake you. Though I was tempted to leave you for longer, an hour is hardly enough..”  
“Yeah, it’s ok.” Jack replied ignoring the other comment, rubbed his head a little more and tapped on the cockpit door for BT to open up and let him out. Once out Jack yawned and stretched feeling tense and sore.  
“You were talking in your sleep again…” BT commented.  
“Oh…”  
BT paused before speaking again, trying to approach the next subject carefully; “When we are back at Harmony I strongly recommend, speaking to someone...a psychiatrist, you have been showing increasing signs of PTSD…”  
Jack groaned, he knew things had been affecting him lately but it's not something he wanted to deal with right now, he didn’t want to risk be pulled from duty.  
“How about I just get you to help me with my stress more instead.” He smiled.  
“You know you're pretty good with making me forget my worries for a while.” He gave a cheeky wink. BT crouched down to look at him, Jack could almost picture the unimpressed face he would be pulling if he had one.  
“Jack, I am being serious, please at least get evaluated, otherwise I will have to report it to commander Briggs.”  
Jack sighed avoiding looking at BT’s Optic.  
“Fine...fine, ok when we are back in harmony….”  
BT extended a finger and gently rubbed Jacks hair affectionately. 

“Thank you...but for now Pilot I could ease your stress if you like...there's still time before we have to go…”  
Jack looked around, it was dark, BT was his main source of light, the land barren and they were in the middle of nowhere, but at least it wasn’t cold, and the odds of anyone turning up astronomically small.  
BT moved his finger down over Jacks' chest and then downwards still to his crotch carefully and lightly rubbing. Jack held his breath almost scared to move, BT had never used his giant hands like this before.  
“Pilot, you have too many clothes, please take them off,” BT instructed Jack looked at the optic, blushing a little, he then stripped down as fast as he could out of his sweaty armour and jumpsuit, he dumped them on a rock beside them, then turned back to BT feeling a little self-conscious being out naked in the middle of nowhere, and unsure what BT had planned. 

BT gently pulled Jack closer and supported Jacks back with one hand whilst softly running a cold metal finger down over his body with the other. Jack shuddered against the touch, the coldness was soon taken away when BT started to rub against his cock, enticing out his fastly growing erection.  
“....BT…” Jack still sounded unsure, but in response, BT sent a wave of warmth and comfort down the neural link, along with a tingling sensation around his groin.  
“You trust me to don’t you?!” BT’s voice was low, sultry.  
“Yeah...but...this is my….you don’t have that much dexterity with small..not small but compared to you…” Jack blushed flustered. Jacks cock was above average in size, but not astronomically so large that it would scare of the average person, he was generally happy with his size but everything seemed small when dealing with a large robot for a lover and friend.  
BT gave a soft Chuckle. 

“I've done the math, just trust me and follow my lead.”  
Jack merely nodded, as BT carefully manipulated the neural link to make him relax once more.  
He was getting really good at that Jack thought Idly, couldn’t be legal for a titan to do that surely, and it certainly wasn’t normal.  
Jack snapped out of his thoughts as BT reached into his cockpit with his free hand and pulled out a small bag, which he then handed to Jack. Jack started to open the bag, guessing what BT would want him to get from it he fumbled about and pulled out a bottle of personal lube. He tossed the bag aside, then looked up at BT unsure what he was going to do next.

BT said nothing but moved a thumb between Jacks legs, and up slightly to rub his taint and balls. It was an odd sensation, but not an unpleasant one, especially as the metal warmed up. Jack leaned in against the hand that was supporting him from behind still.  
Resting his thumb just below his cock, BT moved his index finger down, stroking Jacks chest once more, then down his midriff until it poked his throbbing cock.  
“Apply some lube, then put your dick in the gap,” BT commanded.  
Jack blinked it wasn’t like BT to use rude words, but the more they had fun the more dirty and blunt BT tended to get with his language, a side of BT that only Jack got to experience. 

Jack did as he was told, and applied a generous amount of the sticky clear liquid over his shaft, and shifted so his meaty cock was now placed between BT’s thumb and finger.  
BT ever so slowly closed the gap a little more, so jacks cock was gipped between the metal. Jack couldn’t help but become worried once more.  
But as BT sent another wave of reassurance and arousal through the link, Jack nodded and very slowly started to thrust his hips moving his cock between the giant metal fingers, he added a little more lube as he did, as the metal had a slightly worn, rough feel, after all, BT was a giant battle robot.  
“If it hurts in any remote way stop, and I will move” BT commanded firmly. Jack chuckled.  
“Obviously...this is an odd sensation I admit...but also you holding me like this, commanding me like this, the control over my body….”  
As on Que, more pleasure tingled through his shaft through the link, making him gasp.  
“Shhh! I’m interested in what you think of this experience after, but right now I want to only hear your moans of pleasure!” BT replied, making Jack gasp once more.  
Jack began to thrust a little faster, the metal surrounding his cock was now warm and slick. 

Jack moved his hands to grip the top finger, on each side and holding it firmly he leaned forward so he could thrust harder.  
“BT...talk...dirty to me?” Jack suggested between heavy breaths. He swore he could hear a slight chuckle in response.  
“Pilot, what do you want me to say? That your a bad, bad man? Fucking your titan like a dirty slut?”  
BT was surprised at the sensation as he felt an extra pulse of desire from his Pilot. Enjoying it BT continued as Jack kept on thrusting, though BT wasn’t really sure if he was doing the dirty talk right, it seemed that his pilot liked being out of control and commanded, perhaps even humiliated a little during sex. BT mentally grinned to himself, realizing he did in fact like being in control of Jack, as the roles where normally reversed during battle, with his pilot taking full control of him.  
“So you like getting a handjob from a giant robot? Or did you like it more when I am up inside you when I used a human form in the simulation? Pushing deep inside, pounding you until I explode...” 

Jacks mind went back to that time and he couldn’t help but moan louder.  
This was new, a very different sensation, and it was most certainly fun to find different ways to cum for BT, which was probably the point. As Jack moaned again he noticed that BT’s optic flickered, a solid indication that BT was getting plenty of feedback from the neural link and feeling the amazing high he was now feeling.  
“I really want you to cum in my hands, Jack Cooper, I want you to shudder all over and come undone.”  
Jack moaned loudly, thrusting harder. His cock pulsing pre-cum adding to the lubricant.  
“I...BT...grip me with your free hand.” He asked between short, fast breaths. 

The hand around Jacks back moved to grip around his torso under his arms, gripping him firmly, but in a way that didn’t restrict his hips thrusting. The feeling of being surrounded and held by BT, completely at his mercy, a giant machine that he knew would never harm him but had the power to squish him into a pulp, oddly filled Jack with more lust and desire for his titan. His cock twitched as he gave few more thrusts and Jack gave out a loud cry as his cock began to pulse and spurt out cum onto BT’s fingers and hand. barely able to stand Jack went limp glad BT was holding him. He looked up panting to see Bt’s optic flickered as it often did when jack orgasmed, a sign BT had felt it through the Neural link as well. Jack hoped he got as much from it as he did.  
BT moved his messy hand away and lifted jack up close to his torso, jack opened his arms and lent against BT’s chassis, in a sort of cuddle, enjoying the cool metal against his hot, sticky skin.

“That...that was different…” Jack smiled, his face was glowing. BT gave a sort of nod.  
“I said I knew what I was doing and had done the math,” BT replied sounding a little smug. Jack grinned.  
“Yeah yeah, turns out you were right on that…” Jack couldn’t help but yawn, he had all but forgotten he was still naked.  
“I suggest you take another nap…” BT suggested.  
Jack didnt respond for a short while, happy to lean up against the titans body for a moment still in bliss, “Yeah...worn out again for some odd reason… though we should clean up...”  
BT picked him up and placed him inside the cockpit.  
“We can sort that out once you've rested some more…”  
“Was this all just a ploy to get me to sleep for longer?” Jack asked settling into the chair.  
“A little, that and I really do enjoy ‘making love’ with you,” BT replied fondly.  
“Ahh I love ya’, you big cheeky lug.”  
“Love you too Jack now get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a fun doodle I did, kinda a while before I wrote this, but its jack having fun with BT   
> (NSFW obviously)   
> [click here!](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/img922/6772/vu25Zy.png)  
>   
> 


End file.
